Featured Wiki test
Latest News= [[Blog:Wiki_Rollback_Blog|''More posts...]] |-| New Features= New Features [[Blog:Wiki_New_Features|''More posts...]] |-| Advice for Admins= [[Blog:Wikia_Founders_%26_Admins|''More posts...]] |-| Guides for Getting Started= Guide to Admin Dashboard Founder & Admin Central Guides Once you have founded a wiki or are appointed to being an admin or bureaucrat on a wiki, there are a few key places on your wiki that you should familiarize yourself with. These places help admins and founders manage, monitor and edit. They are by far the most used areas for admins: *Rich Text Editor *Wiki Activity and Recent Changes *Special:SpecialPages *Admin Dashboard Within this Guide, we'll walk through the '''Admin Dashboard' and how to use it. Read More > Guide to Achievements Founder & Admin Central Guides When I first started editing the My Little Pony Wiki, I was thrilled to earn my first achievement badge! Day after day I would edit on MLP a little here and a little there. Each day, I'd scan the list of top contributors on the leaderboard (Special:Leaderboard) to see my name slowly start to rise. It was thrilling and exciting. I felt like I was helping the community to a better place by adding categories and editing articles. Some people pride themselves on edit counts which is great, but I try to focus on specific goals -- that's why I love achievements. Achievements are a great way to customize your wiki while also encouraging editors to contribute more. Each achievement is awarded based on of a variety of things. And each achievement can be customized to fit the need of your wiki. Read More > Guide to Recent Changes Founder & Admin Guides Recent Changes — or as it's sometimes referred to as 'RC' — is much like Wiki Activity. They both track contributions on a wiki. But Recent Changes records all of the activity. It's more of a technical feed of everything that's taking place on a wiki. With Recent Changes, you can actually see everything that is happening. Don't have a lot of activity on your wiki yet? That's ok too. Recent Changes is also really helpful to look back and find something you did, uploaded or added. It's a quick short cut to seeing what's happening on your wiki and all of the wikis you are stopping by to check out. Let's go over what all these numbers, characters and information mean. As you can see there is a lot of info and if you have no idea what you are reading -- it can be a little confusing and daunting. Read More > Guide to Wiki Activity Founder & Admin Central Guides Wikis by nature have a lot of activity on them. Once a wiki starts to attract a community, whether that's two or three people or hundreds of people, a lot of action can happen over any period of time. Editing, uploading an image, writing a blog post, leaving a comment, adding a new page, asking a question in a forum—so much can happen! Because anyone can come and edit (and add any of the above contributions and more) it’s useful to be able to find all of that activity in one place. As a good admin, it's important to monitor the activity on your wiki for a number of reasons. The main reason is to see what is being added and edited. This is your space, your community—it's important to see what exactly is being edited and by whom. Two tools used to keep track of wiki changes are Wiki Activity and Recent Changes. Both of these features are useful tools for this task. Read More > Getting to Know Wiki Text Founder & Admin Central Guides When editing, leaving comments or posting on wikis you'll need to know the basics of wikitext. It's true we have our awesome editor that helps with editing, but there are times where you'll need to edit using wiki text. Such situations can occur when leaving comments on blogs or article pages or when a page is only editable in source mode. Wikipedia defines wiki text or wiki markup as a lightweight markup language used to write pages in wiki websites. It is a simplified alternative/intermediate to HTML. Its ultimate purpose is to be converted by wiki software into HTML, which in turn is served to web browsers. Read More > __NOEDITSECTION__